Make Believe you are Brave
by FindingRainbows
Summary: 'Athos watched Aramis write something for a minute then decided to just come out with it, "I have a date."' Set after the series. Just a little something where Athos learns he's not on his own. Hope you enjoy.


_A/N This is set after the series and while I don't know if it would have impacted how I wrote this fic, I can't think about the Queen/Aramis thing because it makes my heart hurt (sad, I know but...) so it's not considered here._

Athos surveyed the garrison from the gateway. He located Porthos and d'Artagnan sparring in the middle area but found Aramis sitting alone at the table doing paperwork. This was the perfect situation for what he was about to do but he took a while to move. He was having an internal battle as to whether he should do what he came to do when he was spotted by Aramis who flashed him one of his warm smiles. Athos' mind was finally made and he walked to the table and slid in opposite his friend.

"You alright?" Aramis asked glancing up from the papers scattered in front of him. He'd seen Athos lingering before Athos had clocked him.

Athos watched Aramis write something for a minute then decided to just come out with it, "I have a date."

The pen stopped instantly and Aramis' head snapped up, "I'm sorry?"

"I have a date."

Aramis put the pen down and studied Athos for a moment. It had been just over a month since Milady had walked out of his life and since then they all saw a change in Athos. It wasn't huge but the man definitely seemed to have less weighing him down. The fact that he had a date was another step in this change. The fact that he was choosing to tell someone spoke volumes and Aramis knew he had to tread carefully, "May I ask, with whom?"

"My new neighbour, Francene. We got talking. I asked her over. Tonight." Athos was speaking in his usual blunt manner but Aramis could see that his friend was ready to go on the defense at any moment. Perhaps, he expected some teasing or to be laughed at but Aramis wouldn't do that to him. He would give him the reassurance he was trying to seek and maybe also a little help;

"Tonight? You want some help getting your place sorted?"

Athos' blinked and Aramis had to hold in a laugh at how puzzled he looked.

"Whats wrong with my place?" Athos asked slowly.

"Last time I was there I nearly broke my neck on a wine spill from an upturned bottle."

"...fine."

"I'll let you borrow a clean shirt too."

Athos stared at Aramis for a second. This was suddenly becoming real. He dropped his head. "This is stupid," he groaned and then he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I can't date."

It became clear that Aramis had heard him anyway when hands reached across the table and grabbed his arms, "Yes you can." Aramis' faith in him made the knot in Athos' stomach start to unfurl. Aramis smiled, "You may even enjoy it."

Athos tilted his head.

"Well, you'll live through it," Aramis smirked patting Athos' arm before settling back in his seat, "You just have to remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"Confidence," Aramis grinned.

Athos rolled his eyes but he did treat his friend to a rare smile in thanks. He was glad he had chosen to do this now.

Aramis becan gesturing with his chin and Athos followed his gaze to find Porthos and d'Artagnan were making their way over to the table for a quick break, "You going to tell them?" Aramis asked.

"I don't know."

"You should."

Athos still looked unsure.

"Confidence, remember," Aramis told him, "They may even surprise you."

Before Athos had chance to ask what he meant by that the two men were standing by them reaching for drinks.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Porthos asked.

Aramis raised his eyebrows at Athos who sighed, "I have a date. With my neighbour."

"You have a date?" d'Artagnan said unable to hide his surprise as he took a swig of water.

"When?" Porthos questioned glancing between both Athos and Aramis.

"Tonight," Athos said. Aramis could tell he had gone into defense mode again but knew Athos had nothing to be worried about. d'Artagnan's next utterance confirmed this;

"You should get Aramis to help. He did this thing once with dried flowers. Whatever it was it worked."

Athos narrowed his eyes and turned towards Aramis who merely shrugged and turned to d'Artagnan, "It was potpourri and I only had to use that because someone decided it was a good idea to fall in a pig sty."

"Oh. Yeah. I'd forgotten that," d'Artagnan admitted with a frown.

Porthos laughed but spoke to Aramis, "You should give him a clean shirt at least."

"Don't worry, it's covered," Aramis told him as Athos' eyes now widened.

Nodding Porthos fixed Athos with a look, "Of course the most important thing you have to remember is-"

"Confidence," d'Artagnan finished with a knowing grin and he briefly met Porthos' cup with his own.

Porthos clapped a hand on Aramis's shoulder. "Seems everyone knows your secret," he laughed and then he raised his head to d'Artagnan, "You ready for round 2?

"Oh yes," d'Artagnan nodded and the pair of them left again.

Athos was still glaring at Aramis. Aramis ignored him and picked up his pen. "You're not as alone as you believe, Athos," he said starting to write once more.

The other man took a while to process that; it seemed he wasn't the only one who needed help dating. It seemed he wasn't even the only one who thought it was a good idea to see Aramis. Although, thinking about it; that shouldn't have been surprising. He smiled slightly and turned to watch the others resume their fight. He definitely wasn't alone. He could do this.

"Damn!" Aramis' exclaimation made Athos' attention return to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this report"

"I'm sure you can."

"It's too compli…I'll mess it up."

"No you won't"

"Treville wants this to go to the King. I can't do it."

"Aramis?"

"Hmmm"

"Confidence."

...

_A/N. Historical accuracy prob went out of the window with potpourri but ah well._


End file.
